


Light up the sky

by Messy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis trafia do zakładu psychiatrycznego, a Harry próbuje się dowiedzieć co było tego powodem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light up the sky

Dokładnie nie pamiętam kiedy to się zaczęło. Gdzie są podstawy ku temu co się stało. Gdzie popełniłem błąd. W którym momencie przestałem się kontrolować.

Szatyn siedział w swoim szpitalnym pokoju, który został mu przydzielony zaraz poprzyjeździe tutaj. Od ponad bitych trzech godzin siedział po turecku, tępo wpatrując się w ścianę naprzeciwko. Jego niebieskie oczy z nutą zieleni w kącikach, zawsze pełne radości, teraz były nienaturalnie puste, jakby uszło z nich całe życie. W jednym spojrzeniu był zaklęty ból jaki zagnieździł się w jego życiu.

Jego oddech otulał przestrzeń wokół niego. Oddychał spokojnie, jakby powietrze wcale nie było mu niezbędne do życia. Klatka piersiowa podnosiła się i opadała w rytmie jaki wystukiwał palcami o kolano. Powieki wyglądały jak zastygnięte. Trzeba było się dokładnie przyjrzeć, żeby dostrzec ich szybki ruch.

Na jego blade i szare policzki wszedł dziwny uśmiech. Rozprostował nogi i spojrzał ku drzwiom. Jego bose stopy dotknęły zimnej, betonowej podłogi. Podniósł swe ciało i zaczął się kierować do drzwi. Na ostatnich metrach przyspieszył, gdy usłyszał dźwięk przesuwania się klapy w otworku w drzwiach.

W jednym susie dopadł do nich.

\- WYPUŚĆCIE MNIE STĄD! – wrzasnął, a jego rozhisteryzowany głos można było usłyszeć w promieniu mili. Ten wrzask rozdzierał ciszę jak panowała w tym budynku. Był pełen wściekłości i wariactwa. – WEŹCIE MNIE STĄD, PROSZĘ.

\- Proszę nie krzyczeć, bo i tak pan nic nie wskóra. Wkrótce zostanie pan poddany zabiegom, które spowodują, że będzie pan mógł przebywać wśród ludzi. Zaraz przyjdzie lekarz dyżurny. – chłopak spojrzał na nią, a w oczach było widać rządze mordu. Z jego gardła wydobył się dźwięk na kształt warknięcia. – SPOKÓJ MA BYĆ. TO NIE JEST ZWIERZYNIEC! A teraz siedź jak siedziałeś i gap się w ścianę.

Chłopak kopnął w drzwi i zsunął się po nich, a zaraz po tym ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Zaczynał powoli bać się tego wszystkiego. Bać się samego siebie.

Z każdym dniem ta znajomość stawała się niczym obsesja, która mnie przerastała. Miliony zdjęć, na każdym był on. W różnych aspektach życia codziennego. Zapalając światło w przedsionku nie miałeś pojęcia co znajduje się dalej. Dopiero, gdy wchodziłeś do salonu, zaczynał się zwierzyniec.

Na twardym, szpitalnym łóżku leżał smutnooki chłopak. Wpatrywał się w sufit, który od braku remontu wyglądał obskurnie. Nieszczelny dach spowodował, że zakwitł na nim kwiat pleśni. W tym momencie wpatrywanie się w ten zniszczony przez czas element pokoju był jedynym dobrym pomysłem.

Każdy kto patrzył na niego w tej chwili, mógłby stwierdzić, że jest nieżywy. Fakt, był nieżywy. Umierał, bo tęsknota była niczym trucizna, która w zaskakująco szybkim tempie rozchodziła się po jego wychudzonym i zmaltretowanym ciele. Oczy pozbawione blasku patrzyły bez jakiegokolwiek wyrazu na ściany. Czas działał na jego niekorzyść.

Delikatnie podciągnął skrawek materiału jakim był owinięty jego nadgarstek. Cieńsze, bardziej blade kreski tworzyły jego historię. Niezwykłą opowieść pełną bólu, tego fizycznego jak i psychicznego. Opowiadały o tym jak bardzo sobie nie radził. Grubsze, bardziej wyraziste mówiły o tym, że tracił kontrolę. Że nie wytrzymywał psychicznie. To było dla niego za dużo. Były też cztery, dużo większe z wyraźnymi śladami po szwach. To wtedy znalazł go Niall. Siedział na łóżku wśród wspomnień jakie pozostawiały zdjęcia czy piosenki z Harrym w roli głównej. Na ich wspólną fotografię, jeszcze za czasów X Factor, skapywały powoli duże, szkarłatne krople krwi.

Cztery rany symbolizowały cztery najważniejsze słowa jego życia. Cztery krótkie wyrazy, które powodowały szczęście i jednocześnie ból w okolicach serca. Cztery słowa, które były jego tlenem.

Harry Edward Milward Styles

To była przyczyna czterech, grubych ran na jego nadgarstku. Harry był powodem, dla którego on, Louis, stracił głowę. Widział go wszędzie. W łazience, kiedy przemywał twarz. W kuchni, gdy codziennie rano otwierał lodówkę. Widział jego oblicze na każdym kroku. Gdzie by nie spojrzał, widniała jego roześmiała osoba. Za każdym razem, gdy jego lico zdobił uśmiech, pojawiały się dołeczki, które tak bardzo wszystkie fanki kochały. Skoro on też kochał te prześliczne dołeczki w jego porcelanowych policzkach to znaczy, że był fanem?

Prawda. Louis Tomlinson był fanem Harry’ego Styles’a. Nie takim zwykłym. Był Stylatorem. Znał każdy szczegół życia swojego idola. Tak, Harry Styles był idolem dla Lou. Wielbił go, wspierał, kochał i mógłby za nim pójść nawet i na koniec świata, albo jeszcze dalej. Podziwiał jego oblicze, nawet kiedy Hazz nie był tego świadomy. Jak paparazzi z ukrycia.

Ale więc co czyniło z Loueh wariata? Co było powodem, dla którego Louis znalazł się tutaj, gdzie był? Co spowodowało, że wylądował na oddziale zamkniętym szpitala psychiatrycznego?

Lou nie był tak do końca fanem, uchodzącym w milionowym tłumie fanów One Direction czy samego Harry’ ego. Był znaczący element, który powodował, że Lou się wyróżniał. Był w zespole. Ale co nadal z niego robiło tak niezwykłego człowieka? Przecież każdy ma prawo do wielbienia swojego idola, który jest twoim wzorem we wszystkim co robisz, prawda? Więc co Lou przeszkadzało być oddanym fanem Harry’ ego?

Był w tym samym zespole co on.

Kiedy Louis poznał Hazzę? W męskiej toalecie podczas bootcampu, siódmej edycji X Factor.

Kiedy Louis zaprzyjaźnił się z Harrym? Praktycznie od samego początku byliśmy sobie bardzo bliscy.

Kiedy Louis zakochał się w Hazzie? (cisza)

Na to pytanie nigdy nie odpowiedział. Ba takiego pytania nigdy nikt nie zadał. Owszem fanki się wiele razy pytały się czy istnieje Larry.

Louis bardzo by chciał, żeby gesty jakie wykonywał Harry w jego kierunku miały jakiś inną wymowę. Więcej uczucia, więcej miłości. Tej prawdziwej, nie tej braterskiej.

~*~

Smutnooki chłopak snuł się jak duch po korytarzach swojego oddziału. Przyglądał się ścianom, drzwiom czy oknom jakby to było nad wyraz interesujące. Wyglądał niczym zjawa, która nie mogła odejść, bo ma nie załatwione sprawy.

\- Zabierzcie te pająki, one mnie całe obeszły! Zabierzcie je!

Chłopak obrócił się w miejscu i spojrzał na dziewczynę o kruczoczarnych włosach, która próbowała się wyrwać sanitariuszom. Była bezbronna wobec nich. Oni tacy wielcy, a ona? Była krucha, wątła oraz delikatna. Chociaż czego człowiek nie robi podczas ataku?

\- Weźcie, nie widzicie jakie one są ogromne? Takie wielkie!

W jej oczach był widoczny prawdziwy strach. Przerażenie połączone z fizycznym bólem, jaki zadawali, utrzymujący ją sanitariusze. Ich silne dłonie zakleszczyły się na przegubach, a pielęgniarka próbowała podać jej lekki nasenne. Skąd to wiedział? Stosowali albo nasenne, albo uspakajające. W zależności od tego jak bardzo się rzucali lub jak bardzo byli agresywni.

\- PUSZCZAJ – krzyknęła na cały hol blondynka ciągnięta przez dwóch goryli w białych frakach – ROZUMIESZ? TY ZJABIE, JAK ŚMEISZ MNIE DOTYKAĆ! AAAA – wrzasnęła przeciągle, gdy jeden z jej oprawców wykręcił jej rękę. – BIERZ TE ŁAPSKA, PADALCU!

\- Kod F. Zabierzcie ją – przemówiła jedna z pielęgniarek dyżurujących. Chłopak przyglądał się jak dziewczyna znika za zakrętem, a jej wrzaski giną w zachodnim skrzydle szpitala. Rozgląda się wokół, szukając jakiegoś punktu, na którym mógłby zawiesić oko. Jego zielononiebieskie tęczówki zatrzymują się na oknie. Widok krat go nie dziwi, przywykł, wszędzie się znajdowały. Dziwił się temu, z początku. Tylko i wyłącznie. Potem odkrył, czemu tam były.

Pacjenci w atakach byli wstanie zrobić wszystko. Gryźć, szarpać, wyrywać się, próbując wydostać się stąd jak najszybciej.

Istniały kody. Louis był tu za krótko, aby mógł je wszystkie pojąć. Nie wdawał się w rozmowy z innymi, już stałymi bywalcami tej placówki. Wydawał się tutaj normalny przy tych wszystkich ludziach. Słyszał pogłoski, że każdy z mieszkańców tego ośrodka miał do czynienia z jakimś kodem. Lou znajdował się tutaj od dobrych trzech tygodni, ale nie miał okazji bycia wezwanym pod jakiś kod.

Kody były przeróżne. Najbardziej nieprzyjemne dla człowieka były te od kodu E w górę, aż do kodu J. Były to szyfry. Nikt nie wiedział skąd się wzięły. Lou podejrzewał, że ostatni oznacza coś co może spowodować utratę. Pamięć, władze nad czymkolwiek,

Albo życie.

~*~

Przebywanie w tym miejscu dla chłopaka było jak wielka udręka. Nie miał pojęcia który był dzień tygodnia, ani jaki jest miesiąc. O godzinę nawet nie pytał. Zaprzyjaźnił się ze ścianą, wydawała się być jego przyjacielem w tym pokoju bez klamek.

Każdy dzień był taki sam jak poprzedni. Dni mieszały się z nocami, a noce z dniami. Przestał odczuwać wszelakie bodźce zewnętrzne. Teraz dla niego świat mógłby istnieć albo i nie. Jeśli jutro skończyłby się świat, niebyło by to dla niego ważne.

24 lipca 2012, Londyn, Oddział Zamknięty Szpitala Psychiatrycznego św. Franciszka

Jestem Louis, jestem psychicznie chory, znaczy tak mi mówią, ale nie wiem czy to prawda. Tutaj każdy to słyszy, że jest nienormalny.

Jestem tutaj od… chyba miesiąca, wyjątkowo wiem jaka jest data. Obiło mi się o uszy, że dziś jest jakaś parada na przedmieściach Londynu, to chyba związane z igrzyskami. Nie wiem. Tutaj nam takich rzeczy nie mówią. Rzadko cokolwiek mówią.

Straciłem wszystko, ale nie wiem czy to ważne. Kogo to obchodzi.

Napiszę tutaj jak znowu dowiem się jaka jest data. Może więcej o sobie opowiem.

Chłopak odłożył zniszczony zeszyt na krzesło stojące niczym wierny pies przy jego łóżku. Wyciągnął swoje wychudzone nogi spod kołdry. Usiadł na nim wpatrując się w jeden, nieokreślony punkt na ścianie. Świat toczył się swoim torem, a jemu wydawało się jakby stanął w miejscu i nigdy nie miałby już ruszyć. Jakby miał zaprzestać oddychać, czuć, myśleć, słyszeć oraz żyć w tym miejscu, właśnie w tym momencie.

Codziennie budziłem się z myślą, że będę musiał przebywać z nim cały dzień. Czy to złe, skoro kochałem go całym sobą? Może nie, ale strach, że on coś zauważy jak nie będę wstanie się kontrolować, był silniejszy niż fakt, że będzie blisko mnie.

Patrzył na swoje dłonie uważnie i z niebywałym zainteresowaniem. Co czyniło je tak interesujące? To były ręce chorego psychicznie człowieka, który nie umiał nad sobą w żaden sposób zapanować. Siała jaka nim władała była niczym pchnięcie kulą przez zawodnika. Nieobliczalna i zarazem potężna. 

Podniósł się i podszedł do okna okutego w żelazne kraty. Wyjrzał, na ile to było możliwe, przez nie. Szare, pozbawione jakiegokolwiek wyrazu oraz barw, obrzeża Londynu. Zapuszczone budynki, menele śpiący na ulicach, bieda zaglądająca do oczu wielu ludziom. Tej części Londynu nie pokazywano w kolorowych czasopismach, czy nawet w gazetach codziennych. W dziennikach telewizyjnych, czy programach publicystycznych nie poruszano tematu obrzeży miasta. Szczególnie tej wschodniej części. Właśnie tam znajdował się Specjalistyczny Szpital Psychiatryczny z Oddziałami Zamkniętymi im. Św. Franciszka. To tutaj obecnie mieszkał Louis William Tomlinson, niegdyś członek popularnego na całym świecie zespołu One Direction. Teraz był zamknięty w czterech ścianach z kartką przyczepioną do pleców: Jestem wariatem.

25 lipca 2012, Londyn, szpital

To dziwne, że piszę dzień później. To dziwne, że w ogóle coś pisze. Czasem mam wrażenie, że ze ścian wychodzą ludzkie uszy, usta. Że przemawiają do mnie i jednocześnie słuchają. Nie chce tego słyszeć. Wiem, że to spowoduje, że już nigdy nie zobaczę świata. Nikogo normalnego.

Dziś po raz pierwszy zabrakło mi Harry’ ego. Tak. To niebywałe, że ktoś kogo kocha całym sercem i duszą dopiero teraz dał o sobie znać w moim chorym umyśle.

Tak Harry jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz miał okazje to przeczytać to wiedz, że ja, twój najlepszy przyjaciel, jest gejem i kocha Cie całym sercem. Nawet będąc chorym na głowę, wiem, że mówię to z jasnym umysłem i szczerością. Kocham Cie Haroldzie Styles. Wiem, że nigdy nie lubiłeś jak się tak do ciebie mówiło, ale wybacz. Dla mnie zawsze byłeś tym małym Haroldem z burzą loków na głowie.

Wiesz, chyba bredzę.

~*~

Stołówka w tej placówce była jednym z tych miejsc w których nikt, kto miał jeszcze jakieś resztki normalności w sobie, nie chciał przebywać. W godzinach posiłków schodzili się tutaj wszyscy z oddziału. Wszystkie choroby się znajdowały w jednym dużym pomieszczeniu. Cała masa przeróżnych schorzeń w jednym miejscu.

Louis stanął w drzwiach i obrzucił wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Zastawa była z plastiku, żeby nikt nie mógł popełnić samobójstwa. Nie dostawali również widelców ani tym bardziej noży. Była tylko łyżka o łagodnych krańcach. Ruszył powolnym krokiem ku jednemu z wolnych miejsc. Koło niego siedziała owa czarnulka od pająków.

\- Nie jedz tego. – spojrzał na dziewczynę z niemym pytaniem – chcą się nas pozbyć. Ja to wiem. Dodają tam czegoś, żeby zrobić z nas warzywa.

Zerknął na jedzenie. Nic specjalnego się tam nie znajdowało. Kilka rozgotowanych brokułów i coś co miało przypominać mięso.

\- Co niby ma tu takiego być – zapytał, skubiąc łyżką w warzywie.

\- Słyszałam coś o trutkach na szczury. Na pewno coś dodają, bo za dużo osób po jedzeniu zachowuje się – zrobiła pauzę, bo za nimi przechodziła jedna z pielęgniarek. Gdy dokańczała zdanie ściszyła głos i pochyliła się ku szatynowi. – bardziej normalnie. Na przykład dziewczyna co niedawno dostała kod F, wiesz ta od nerwicy spod trzynastki. Ona po posiłkach zachowuje się inaczej, jest spokojniejsza i milsza dla otocznia. Mówię ci oni tam coś dają.

Spojrzał na jedzenie ponownie, potem znowu na dziewczynę. Jej oczy zwęziły się, a ręka automatycznie wyrzuciła jedzenie w górę.

\- Co ty odstawiasz? – zapytał konspiracyjnie – Zrobią ci coś za to zachowanie.

\- Wole dostać kodem niżeli to jeść. Dobrze ci radze. Za to dostaniesz kod E czyli za niesubordynacje wobec służby. Już to miałam, nic ci nie będzie. Dajesz panie gwiazdko.

Posłał jej zdziwione spojrzenie, zastawiając się skąd ona wie, że jest, raczej był, gwiazdą.

\- Znowu rozrabiasz, Perry. Miałaś być grzeczna, a tylko rozrabiasz. Kod E.

Chłopak wyłapał jej spojrzenie, a łyżka którą trzymał w ręku wyrzuciła brokuła w stronę sanitariuszy prowadzących dziewczynę.

\- Tomlinson – usłyszał głos za swoimi plecami. – myślałam, że przynajmniej z tobą nie będzie problemów. A jednak człowiek nie jest nieomylny. Zabrać go, kod E. I radzę ci być grzecznym.

Poczuł jak na jego przegubach pojawiają się silne ręce i zostaje wyniesiony, a wręcz wytargany ze stołówki. Zobaczył jak zza czarnych drzwi na końcu długiego korytarza ujawnia się postać czarnowłosej. Wyglądała na lekko otępiałą i nieobecną.

Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, a jeden z osobników wepchnął szatyna do środka. Chłopak od nadmiaru siły przewrócił się na twardą podłogę. Drugi, był nim niski, rudy, przysadzisty człowiek, złapał go za piżamę i nawet nie wysilając się rzucił nim na łóżko.

\- To powinno cie oduczyć zachowywania się jak zwierze – syknął mężczyzna o popielatych włosach, a na twarzach obu pojawił się uśmieszek, mówiący, że nie będzie przyjemnie.

Rudy facet ścisnął go w tali pasem bezpieczeństwa, tak, że nie mógł ruszyć się w żadnym kierunku. Na jego głowę został założony hełm z pręcikami połączonymi z akumulatorem.

\- Co wy – nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Przed jego zmęczonymi oczami przeleciały mu wszystkie aspekty jego ciężkiego życia. Kiedy poznał Hazzę, kiedy się w nim zakochał, pierwsze cięcia. Nie chciał tego pamiętać, to było dla niego za dużo. Zbyt wiele na jego nastoletnią osobę.

Wstrząsy przechodziły od małego palca u stopy, aż do cebulek jego brązowych włosów. Czuł jak jego ciało reaguje na każdy, nawet najmniejszy ładunek elektryczny. Jego ciało powoli się poddawało, czuł, że odlatuje. To za dużo dla niego. Czuł jak oczy stają się ociężałe, a palce odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Opadał w nicość.

\- Za duży ładunek idioto. To jego pierwszy raz. Masz szczęście, że go nie zabiłeś.

~*~

Chłopak o brązowych lokach siedział w ulubionej kawiarni swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Każdego dnia przychodził tu w nadziei, że jednak ten roześmiany kawalarz o szarozielonym spojrzeniu będzie na niego czekał wśród tłumu zapracowanych londyńczyków.

Codziennie zamawiał orzechową kawę z czekoladowymi wiórkami. Do tego obok filiżanki z napojem stał talerzyk z kawałkiem ich ulubionego ciasta kajmakowego. Z dnia na dzień z coraz większym smutkiem na twarzy pojawiał się w murach tego lokalu.

Dziś zamówił dokładnie to samo i usiadł przy ich ulubionym stoliku, tuż przy oknie, skąd był widok na ruchliwą The Mall. Popatrzył na zegarek i zastukał palcami o blat biurka. Widać, ze na kogoś czekał.

Po pomieszczeniu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka, a do środka wbiegła zziajana dziewczyna o krótkich – elfich – włosach. Jej uważny wzrok obrzucił lokal, aby na końcu zobaczyć burze loków w rogu kawiarni. Odgarnęła kosmyk z czoła i ruszyła ku chłopakowi. Odsunęła krzesło i usiadła na nim by następnie ze współczuciem patrzeć na przyjaciela. Na jego twarz wpłynął uśmiech pełen bólu, a w kącikach oczu pojawiły się małe, kryształowe kulki.

\- Są jakieś wieści, gdzie on może być? – zapytała, łapiąc zimną dłoń chłopaka. Widziała jak od miesiąca ten radosny dzieciak zmienia się w smętnego i załamanego człowieka. Martwiła się o niego, ponieważ był dla niej jak brat.

\- Nie, nic nie wiemy. Widać, że ci na górze wiedzą co się z nim stało. Martwię się o niego. Nawet jego rodzice nie wiedzą co się z nim dzieje – szepnął, ocierając łzę, która spłynęła po jego alabastrowym policzku w dół jego twarzy. – Tęsknie za nim bardzo mocno. Codziennie budzę się ze świadomością, że nie ma go obok. Że nie zasnął w fotelu po tym jak obudziłem się w nocy, mówiąc mu, że miałem straszny sen. Już nie pocałuje mnie w czoło i nie powie, że jest przy mnie i żadne koszmary mnie już nie nawiedzą. Brakuje mi tego zapachu spalenizny o poranku, kiedy próbował coś zrobić na śniadanie. Nie był dobrym kucharzem – na twarz pełną bólu wszedł ledwo zauważalny uśmiech. Wręcz cień jego prawdziwego, tego którego wszyscy kochali. – Na wywiadach nie ma już tej atmosfery co zawsze panowała. Jest tylko udawany uśmiech i radość jaką musimy grać przed całym światem.

Po policzkach dziewczyny potoczyły się krystaliczne łzy pełne współczucia i smutku. Louis dla niej też był ważny, kochała tego wariata z figlarnym uśmiechem, który zawsze towarzyszył jego roześmianej twarzy.

Chłopak zauważył, że szatynka płacze i potarł kciukiem wierzch jej drobnej dłoni.

\- Nie płacz, Cher – szepnął, czując jak po jego policzkach płynie strumień słonego płynu, pokazujący jak bardzo ta opowieść była dla niego trudna. Poczuł jak jej malutkie, całe w tatuażach dłonie ocierają skórę jego twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się wspierająco.

\- Nie chce widzieć, że płaczesz. Brakuje mi go, może nie tak jak tobie czy chłopakom, ale też pragnę, żeby Louis się odnalazł. Pomogę ci dojść, gdzie znajduje się nasz ukochany skrzacik. Choćbym musiała nawet bić się wręcz z kimś – zaśmiali się, ale zaraz potem znowu ogarnął ich smutek.

\- Naprawdę nie musisz, Cher.

\- Ale chce – wzięła jego dłoń i pociągnęła go w kierunku wyjścia z kawiarni.

~*~

Siedzieli w przytulnym pokoju rozważając, gdzie ten radosny człowiek mógł się zagubić. Nie mieli zbytniego pomysłu tak naprawdę. Rodzinne miasto Lou odpadało, ponieważ ktoś z jego rodziny musiałby go, nawet przypadkowo, zobaczyć.

\- Może coś mu się stało? Sprawdzaliście szpitale czy coś? – zapytała, przeglądając gigantyczną książkę telefoniczną, podkreślając adresy, które mogły w czymkolwiek im pomóc.

\- A co on miałby w szpitalu robić? Poza tym chyba by nas o tym powiadomili. Przecież to żadna tajemnica – zauważył. Przejrzał dokładnie rzeczy przyjaciela, które zostawił swojego czasu u niego w mieszkaniu.

Cher podniosła się gwałtownie z podłogi na której siedziała. Spojrzała na niego i rzuciła w jego kierunku fioletową bluzą.

\- Zbieraj się, idziemy do mieszkania Lou – odezwała się i ruszyła w kierunku w drzwi frontowych. – Masz zapasowy komplet kluczy?

Skinął głową, wyjmując z małej komody owy przedmiot.

\- Ale nikt tam, oprócz szefostwa nie był. Zabronili nam tam wchodzić – mruknął, kiedy zamykał drzwi od swojego domu.

\- Nie dziwiło cie nigdy czemu tak się stało? – spytała, wyciągając ze swoich spodni kluczyki do jej granatowego mustanga, który stał przed domem Hazzy.

\- Jakoś nad tym nie rozmyślałem. Czemu sądzisz, że tam coś znajdziemy? – spojrzał na nią i wsiadł do przytulnego wnętrza. Fotele były z przyjemnej w dotyku skóry, a deska rozdzielcza była w odcieniu mahoniowym.

Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i chwile później samochód sunął w strugach deszczu, który zaczął przed sekundą lecieć z nieba. Niebo płakało nad otaczającym ich światem, dając do zrozumienia, że jest razem z nimi.

Ciałem chłopaka zaczęły targać nieprzyjemne dreszcze, a wzrok był utkwiony w napis poduszka powietrzna. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i potarła prawą ręką jego kolano, aby dodać mu otuchy.

\- Boisz się tego co tam możemy zastać? – spytała, widząc jego smutną i zamartwioną minę.

\- Boje się, ale nie tego co tam zastanę, raczej faktu, że nie przywita mnie tam z uśmiechem. Że nie będzie go w domu. Ta pustka będzie najstraszniejsza.

Dziewczyna skręciła w Bedford Square i uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco w jego kierunku. Podjechała pod numer 405 i zatrzymała samochód. Ostatni raz spojrzała na swojego towarzysza i wyszli oboje na zewnątrz.

Chłopak zatrzymał się na drugim stopniu. Cher spojrzała na niego. Jego głowa wisiała bezwładnie w dole, a łzy mieszały się z deszczem. Podeszła do niego i wzięła go pod rękę.

\- Zmokniesz i się jeszcze rozchorujesz. Chodź – powiedziała i zaprowadziła pod drzwi. Wzięła od niego klucze i zaczęła wsadzać po kolei do zamków. Po kilku próbach udało się, a zamek charakterystycznie chrząknął, zawiadamiając, że drzwi są gotowe do otworzenia.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią z niemą prośbą, żeby weszła pierwsza. Kiwnęła głową i pchnęła dębowe drzwi. W przedsionku panował porządek, taki jakim Louis lubi witać gości. Zdjęli z siebie wilgotne ubrania i położyli na komodzie. Dziewczyna wzięła rękę chłopaka i pociągnęła do kuchni.

\- Gdzie Louis mógł coś ukrywać? – zapytała opierając się o blat kuchenny, obserwując dokładnie pomieszczenie. Chłopak jedynie wzruszył ramionami, dając znać dziewczynie, że nie ma na ten temat bladego pojęcia. Cher westchnęła i zaczęła myszkować po szafkach, szufladach i innych. Harry nadal stał w miejscu, jakby jego nogi zostały przyklejone do podłogi. – Co jest Hazz?

Na jej słowa po jego policzkach poleciały słone krople, a w następnej chwili wtulał się w jej drobne ciało.

\- Czuje jego obecność, ale wiem, że go tutaj nie ma. Wciąż czuć jego delikatne perfumy, którymi lubił spryskiwać ciało. Brakuje mi go cholernie, Cher.

Pogłaskała go po lokach, żeby się uspokoił, chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu. Kiedy się od niej oderwał, posłał jej dziękujące spojrzenie i zaczął przeszukiwać spiżarnie chłopaka.

\- Harry – zaczęła przerażonym tonem. Chłopak wyleciał zza drzwi. Dziewczyna stała w wejściu do salonu. – Chyba powinieneś to zobaczyć.

Cher miała zatkane ręką usta, a w jej brązowych oczach widniało przerażenie. Hazza podszedł do niej, a to co tam zobaczył przeraziło go i gdzieś w sercu zabolało.

\- Co do cholery – szepnął. Całe pomieszczenie było w nim. Dosłownie. Najmniejszy fragment pokoju dziennego był w jego zdjęciach. Fotografie z różnego okresu jego życia. W większości był sam, roześmiany od ucha do ucha, albo wraz z najlepszym przyjacielem, gdzie oboje szczerzyli się do aparatu. Wszedł ostrożnie do środka, rozglądając się uważnie po ścianach. Miał wrażenie, że ściany nagle ożyły, a wszystkie te zdjęcia ruszają się, śmieją. W uszach słyszał jego szczery śmiech, miejscami przypominający wesołe szczekanie.

Kochał ten śmiech.

\- On chyba – zawahała się, patrząc na twarz bruneta. – zwariował z miłości..

\- .. do mnie – dokończył za nią zdanie. – Czemu niczego nie widziałem? Przecież byliśmy blisko, nawet bardzo.

Przytuliła się do niego, synchronizując ich cichy szloch. Wyrwał się z jej delikatnego uścisku i pobiegł na piętro do pokoju szatyna. O mało się nie zabił na ostatnim schodku. Stanął przed bukowymi drzwiami, w jednej chwili wahał się czy aby na pewno chce zobaczyć co znajduje się po ich drugiej stronie, ale odrzucił od siebie tę myśl i moment później stał w jego wrzosowym pokoju. Kochał ten kolor. Mówił, że przypominał mu trochę jego ulubione wrzosowe pola nad które kiedyś jeździł z siostrami.

Harry rozejrzał się po ścianach i szczerze zdziwił się, czemu nie ma tutaj jego zdjęć. Był jedno, większego formatu, oprawione w białą ramkę ze wzrokami w marchewki. Byli na nim razem. Była to fotografia po tym jak zakończył się X Factor. Zaraz po tym jak dowiedzieli się, że jednak zostają w branży muzycznej i nagrają płytę.

Podszedł do ramki i zdjął ją z haczyka. Na szklaną tafle poleciało parę dużych, słonych łez. Starł kurz z niej i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Zaczął się kiwać w przód i w tył patrząc się nadal w roześmianą twarz przyjaciela. Na jego twarzy również gościł nienaganny uśmiech, ale w kącikach oczu można było dostrzec łzy.

Podniósł ponownie wzrok na ściany pokoju. Dostrzegł, że na nich widnieją jakieś zdania. Odłożył delikatnie fotografie na łóżko i podszedł do ścian. Na ich powierzchni były cytaty z ich wywiadów, pamiętników z x factora jaki i z tych z trasy czy tych nagranych dla VEVO. Były w różnym nastroju. Gdzieś, gdzie ze śmiechem mówili o Larrym czy tam, gdzie pytania były niezręczne.

„-Byłeś na randce z Lou?

\- Yep”

Pod cytatem było zgrabnym pismem dopisane:

Lubiłeś kłamać Harry

Styles zaśmiał się gorzko, a na jego policzkach ponownie pojawiły się krystaliczne łzy. Były niczym fontanna słonego płynu, wyrażającego jak bardzo było mu źle. Jak ta sytuacja go przerosła.

Jego serce krwawiło.

„Moim pierwszym zauroczeniem był Louis Tomlinson.”

Ty moją pierwszą miłością

Dotknął delikatnie czarnego flamastra na ścianie i z bezsilności walnął w nią pięściami. Czuł się jak ostatni idiota, który nie zauważył, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel się w nim zakochuje. A przecież czuł to samo.

Kochał go jak wariat.

„Dopóki nie znajdę idealnej dziewczyny mam Lou”

Kocham Cie, Harry

Brunet zjechał po zimnej ścianie i skulił się pod nią. Łzy na dobre zadomowiły się na jego porcelanowej twarzy. Ułożył się w kłębek i krzyknął z bezsilności jaka ogarnęła jego osobę:

\- KOCHAM CIE, LOUIS! – dźwięk rozdzierający cisze jaka panowała w mieszkaniu. – Tylko gdzie ty jesteś, Boo Bear?

~*~

Brunet siedział w kuchni zastanawiając się nad tym co zobaczył w domu swojego ukochanego. Spojrzał na wiszący zegar, wskazywał późną godzinę nocną. Powinien spać, bo z samego rana umówił się z Cher, że pojadą do Simona, który na 99 % wie, gdzie jest Louis.

Harry miał już wyjść, kiedy w drzwiach dostrzegł bolndowłosą postać.

\- Głodny jesteś, że tak późno zszedłeś – zaśmiał się Hazza, ale widząc, że mina Irlandczyka jest zacięta, przestał się śmiać. – Ej Nialler co się dzieje.

\- Byłeś w domu Lou, prawda? – spytał jakby nie swoim głosem, a wzrok miał zamglony.

\- T… t… tak. – Harry’ emu zadrżał głos na wspomnienie mieszkania przyjaciela. – A czemu pytasz, Niall?

Na twarz chłopaka wszedł grymas.

\- Bo… bo ja wiedziałem co się z nim stało. Przez ten cały czas miałem pojęcie, gdzie jest Louis. –zaciągnął powietrza i oprał się o blat, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Ja go znalazłem tamtego pamiętnego dnia, kiedy tak nagle zniknął. Siedział – zawahał się, spoglądając na zmartwiony i jednocześnie zdziwiony wyraz twarzy przyjaciela. – na swoim łóżku cały we krwi. Znaczy dłonie miał całe w szkarłatnej cieczy. Przed sobą miał twoje zdjęcie, Harry. Powtarzał cały czas, że nie ma szans na to żebyś go kiedykolwiek pokochał. On cie kochał Hazz. – brunet skinął głową, a po jego policzkach ponownie tego dnia poleciały krystaliczne krople. – Rzuciłem się po jakąś bluzkę, czy coś i próbowałem zatamować krew jaka się w zadziwiająco szybkim tempie sączyła z nadgarstka Lou. Wyrwałem mu żyletkę i cisnąłem ją gdzieś w kąt pokoju. Widziałem jak blednie na twarzy, bo tracił coraz więcej krwi – wziął głęboki oddech. – Gdy spojrzałem pod materiał, przeraził mnie ogrom jego ran. Wiedziałem już wcześniej u niego blizny, ale myślałem, że to przez hejterów czy paparazzi. Wiemy, że sobie z nimi nie radził. Ale – zrobił pauzę, spoglądając na Hazze. – to ty byłeś powodem tych wszystkich ran. Każda twoja dziewczyna czy chwilowa partnerka na jedną noc, powodowały, że na jego alabastrowych nadgarstkach pojawiały się coraz to nowsze rany. To – zawiesił swój wzrok na zapłakanej twarzy przyjaciela. Wiedział, że brunet był wrażliwy jeśli chodziło o sprawy z Lou. – ty go wpakowałeś tam gdzie się znajduje obecnie. To ty Styles byłeś tym cholernym powodem dla którego on jest tam, gdzie jest. – warknął, łapiąc się za swoją blond czuprynę. – Miłość do ciebie, Styles, spowodowała, że stał się wariatem.

Brunet spojrzał na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc tak, Niall?

\- On – zawahał się. – on jest w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Na oddziale zamkniętym.

\- C.. c… co? – chłopak pod nadmiarem nowych wiadomości, opadł na kuchenne krzesło.

\- Zakochał się w tobie i to go zgubiło. A ta twoja obojętność na jego gesty? Każdy dookoła widział, że nie jesteś mu obojętny, że jesteś dla niego ważny. A ty? Ty wolałeś szlajać się z jakimiś panienkami niż dostrzec jak bardzo się gubi w miłości do ciebie. To ty byłeś powodem dla którego zamknęli go w psychiatryku. Jesteś z siebie dumny? Pytam się. Rozpiera cie duma z tego powodu, Styles?

\- Nie – szepnął ledwo dosłyszalnie. Wielka gula w gardle nie pozwoliła mu wypowiedzieć nic więcej. Nie był wstanie.

\- Mam taką nadzieje – dodał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając załamanego chłopaka.

~*~

Siedział ponownie w granatowym mustangu Cher. Prowadziła skupiona na drodze, lekko podrygując w rytm piosenki wydobywającej się z głośników radia. Harry nie dołączył do niej. Cały czas myślał o nocnej rozmowie z blondowłosym irlandzkim leprechunem. Wiedział, że chłopak mówił prawdę. Tak niesamowicie bolącą i okrutną prawdę. Ale dzięki temu wiedział na czym stoi, gdzie jest jego Louis oraz będzie miał haka na Simona jeśli ten nie będzie chciał powiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się szatyn.

Kiedy rano do jego drzwi zapukała Lloyd pociągnął ją na łóżko i opowiedział jej nocną konwersacje z Niallem. Dziewczyna słuchała z przerażeniem wymalowanym na jej chudej twarzy. Nie miała pojęcia, że z Lou było tak źle oraz, że próbował się zabić z miłości do Hazzy. Ale nikt nie miał o tym pojęcia. Oprócz samego szatyna, Nialla oraz szefostwa.

Wiedział, że Horan będzie miał kłopoty, gdy dowiedzą się, że nie dotrzymał obiecanej im tajemnicy. Ale blondyn chciał dobrze i Harry o tym wiedział. Jeśli będą chcieli coś mu zrobić, to Haz pomoże mu choćby groziło mu wyrzucenie z zespołu.

\- A co jeśli ci nie powiedzą, gdzie się znajduje? Może i w Londynie nie ma wiele takich szpitali, ale nie musi być akurat tutaj. Mogli go wywieźć dokądkolwiek w Anglii albo co gorsza do jakiegoś ośrodka poza granicami kraju – szepnęła drącym głosem wciąż patrząc przed siebie. Nie chciała oglądać smutnej twarzy bruneta. I tak była na skraju załamania przez wieści Harry’ ego.

\- Wiem, ale bądźmy dobrej myśli. Czuje, że on jest w Londynie. Że nie opuścił murów stolicy – mruknął, bawiąc się miniaturką fotografii z pokoju Lou. Znalazł ją w swoich pamiątkowych albumach. Na tyle było starannym pismem Lou napisane :

Louis+Harry= Larry 4ever

\- Dobra jesteśmy na miejscu. Mamy szczęście, że Simon jest tutaj a nie w Ameryce. Jakoś nie specjalnie chciałoby mi się tam latać. – mruknęła i wysiadła z samochodu, zatrzaskując drzwi. Harry zrobił to samo i przełknął głośno ślinę.

Simon Cowell był brany za niesamowitego człowieka, który był dla ich zespołu jak guru czy ojciec. Nic bardziej mylnego. Fakt za czasów X Factora był taki, ale czy później, jak to media się rozpisywały na temat jego zażyłości z zespołem? Simon po odebraniu pokaźnej sumki pieniędzy, zniknął z życia One Direction. Oddał bezbronnych chłopców pod opiekę szefostwa, które spowodowało, że stali się niczym marionetki, które zatańczą tak, jak człowiek pokieruje ich sznureczkami.

Wszedł razem z Cher do długiego holu. Przywitali się oboje z sekretarką i ruszyli do pokoju zajmowanego przez Cowella. Zatrzymał się chwile przy ich wspólnym zdjęciu, które zrobili całą finałową czternastką. Zobaczył ich roześmiane twarze, wyszczerzoną Cher, poważnego Aidena, uśmiechniętego Matta i jego czapeczkę oraz wiele innych twarzy z którymi miał okazje pracować przy produkcji siódmej edycji x factora.

Podszedł bliżej do zdjęcia, dotykając delikatnie palcami do twarzy Lou.

\- Był wtedy taki radosny, prawda? – spytał retorycznie. Po jego policzku potoczyła się pojedyncza łza. – Więc, gdzie popełniłem błąd, Cher?

\- Nigdzie Harry, nie popełniłeś żadne..

\- Popełniłem go wtedy, kiedy nie zauważyłem, że jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej na mój widok. Te wszystkie gesty, zawahania. Mówienie w wywiadach, że Larry już go nie śmieszy. Mnie to bolało, bo nie wiedziałem, gdzie leży tego źródło. Teraz wiem. On tak mówił, bo faktycznie mało śmieszne, kiedy kogoś się kocha, a on z ciebie żartuje. Ja nigdy tego nie chciałem. Też go kochałem, Cher. Całym małym Harolodwym serduszkiem.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i lekko potarła jego ramie. Mruknął coś pod nosem i ruszył do gabinetu Simona. Cher szła tuż za nim, dedukując wszystkie usłyszane dziś słowa. Wiedziała, że wiele z nich padło zbyt późno.

\- Simon – syknął Styles, kiedy bez pukania weszli do pokoju. – wiemy wszystko.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nich z przerażeniem w oczach. Cowell nie był głupi i jak tylko Lloyd zadzwoniła do niego, że złoży mu wizytę z Harrym, domyślił się, że chodziło o tajemnicze zniknięcie Lou sprzed miesiąca.

Poprawił nerwowo koszulkę z logo jakiejś firmy i ponownie zerknął na zacięte miny nastolatków.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz Harry – odrzekł, próbując ukryć drżenie głosu.

\- Masz – chłopak oparł się gwałtownie o mahoniowe biurko, zwalając przy tym jakieś rzeczy z jego powierzchni. – Wiesz gdzie jest Louis. Wiem, że jest w zakładzie psychiatrycznym, więc nie kłam, że nie masz pojęcia. W jakim szpitalu go zamknęliście?! – chłopak krzyknął z bezsilności, nie mogąc już wytrzymać.

\- Nie powinieneś w ogóle się dowiedzieć, że jest w psychiatryku. To miała być tajemnica, Harry! Byliście – spojrzał na niego, a zaraz potem na Cher. – u niego w domu? Niall wam powiedział swoją część opowieści? Mówcie! – krzyknął mierząc się z chłopakiem wzrokiem.

\- Tak. Byliśmy u Lou, a Niall opowiedział Hazzie historie – szepnęła Cher, bojąc się reakcji Simona. Mógł być nieobliczalny w tym momencie. Harry cofnął się i obszedł biurko, szarpiąc mężczyznę za materiał koszulki.

\- Powiedz gdzie on jest – zapytał błagalnym tonem. Nie płakał, chociaż było widać, że powstrzymuje łzy, ponieważ jego oczy były nienaturalnie zaszklone. – Proszę Simon, ja chce z nim porozmawiać.

Harry puścił Cowella, a ten usiadł na fotelu, szukając czegoś w szufladach biurka.

\- To oddział zamknięty, Hazz. Jedynie upoważnione osoby mogą się z nim widywać. Nawet rodzina nie wie, gdzie się znajduje Louis. – mruknął wyjmując plik papierów z logiem szpitala. – Chcieliśmy uniknąć komplikacji…

\- I dlatego zamknęliście u czubków?! – do głosu doszła dziewczyn, która walczyła z tym, żeby nie wybuchnąć, słysząc obojętność w głosie przełożonego.

\- To nie tak, Cher – odpowiedział, siląc się na spokojny ton swego głosu. – Louis jest chory. To dla niego nawet lepiej, że Niall wtedy znalazł.

Harry złapał się za swoje włosy, nie mogąc słuchać tego, co mówi Simon. To był jakiś stek bzdur, którego nie umiał pojąć.

\- On nie jest chory. Jest zakochany w Hazzie! – krzyknęła, tracąc nad sobą kontrole. – Homoseksualizm to nie jest choroba, Cowell

\- Wiem, że nie jest i nie mówię tutaj o tym. Masz – podał Harry’ emu dwie przepustki z podpisem szefostwa i jego własnym – nie gwarantuje, że będzie mogli rozmawiać nie widmo ile. Dotąd dawali góra piętnaście minut. Ale nastąpiły pewne – zawahał się, patrząc tempo w ścianę – niespodziewane skutki terapii. Nie ważne. Idźcie już. Szefostwo się nie dowie, ja tego dopilnuje.

Harry pociągnął Cher za rękę i opuścili gabinet Cowella.

\- Szczerze – zaczął Styles, patrząc na dziewczynę. – teraz to ja zaczynam się bać.

~*~

Granatowy mustang stał zaparkowany pod wejściem do szpitala psychiatrycznego na obrzeżach Londynu. Obskurna okolica dała o sobie znać, powodując dołujący nastrój.

\- Dasz radę ? – spytała dziewczyna, klepiąc go po kolanie. Bała się strasznie tego w jakim stanie jest Tomlinson. Jednak wiedziała, że jej strach w żadnym możliwym stopniu nie jest porównywalny do przerażenia jakie targało brunetem.

\- D… dam. Chce go zobaczyć, wyjaśnić – szepnął chłopak i odpiął pas, wysiadając z samochodu. Dziewczyna zrobiła to samo, zabierając ówcześnie ze schowka przepustki od Simona.

\- Gotowy? – mruknęła, patrząc na zmęczoną twarz przyjaciela. Skinął jedynie głową i oboje skierowali się ku wejściu do zakładu. Cher złapała chłopaka za rękę, aby dać tym małym gestem, że jest przy nim i go nie opuści, choćby się waliło i paliło. Harry uśmiechnął prawie niezauważalnie w tym momencie.

\- Witamy w Specjalistycznym Szpitalu Psychiatrycznym z Oddziałami Zamkniętymi im. Św. Franciszka w czym mogę państwu pomóc? – zapytała gruba kobieta z czepkiem na głowie.

Lloyd rzuciła na kontuar przepustki, patrząc na reakcje pielęgniarki.

\- Do pana Tomlinsona? Nie wiem czy mam prawo wpuścić państwa, to oddział zamknięty. – spojrzała na nich świdrującymi świńskimi oczkami.

\- Ale tam jest wszystko napisane, mamy pozwolenie i prawo zobaczyć się z Lou – syknęła Cher, stając naprzeciwko kobiety. – Więc jak? Dokąd mamy się udać?

Sanitariuszka wskazała na windę, podstemplowując plakietki nastolatków.

\- Wysiądziecie na czwartym piętrze i skierujecie się do drzwi z napisem oddziału – podała im papierki i wróciła do swojej pracy. Dziewczyna wzięła ponownie rękę Harry’ego, ciągnąc go do windy. Styles na twarzy zrobił się nienaturalnie blady na twarzy, a jego dłonie zaczęły się trząść ze strachu.

\- Będzie dobrze, Harry – szepnęła i wysiedli na odpowiednim piętrze szpitala. Dokładnie przed wyjściem z wind widniały drzwi z napisem Oddział zamknięty.Oboje wstrzymali oddechy. Potwornie bali się tego co tam ujrzą. Zza ścian wydobywały się krzyki pacjentów oraz przekleństwa personelu.

Otworzyli drzwi i weszli ostrożnie na korytarz oddziału. W powietrzu unosił się charakterystyczny zapach sterylnego powietrza, jakie panowało w każdym szpitalu. Na końcu pojawiło się dwóch tęgo zbudowanych mężczyzn, którzy targali jakąś drobną blondynkę. Wyrywała się na wszystkie możliwe strony, aby tylko rozluźnić uścisk oprawców.

\- PUSZCZAJCIE WY NĘDZNE GNIDY – wrzasnęła na cały korytarz, tocząc walkę z silnymi rękoma. – GDYBYM SIĘ UWOLINIŁA TO ZDEPTAŁABYM WAS JAK MAŁE, OCHYDNE KARALUCHY! – personel zbiegł się ze wszystkich sal, a jakaś starsza pielęgniarka z wysoko upiętym kokiem i surowym wyrazem twarzy powiedziała coś do nich, a mężczyźni ciągnąc dziewczynę za sobą, zaprowadzili ją ku czarnym drzwiom.

Usłyszeli krzyk z jednej z sal.

\- Normalni ludzie, przyszli normalni ludzie! – krzykowi towarzyszył charakterystyczny śmiech szaleńca. Taki jak często pojawiał się w horrorach psychologicznych.

\- Zabierzcie Sam do jej pokoju, a ja muszę porozmawiać z naszymi gośćmi. – powiedziała owa sanitariuszka od koka i surowej twarzy. – Witam i na wstępie przepraszam, że musieliście akurat przyjść w momencie, kiedy z sali wyszła jedna z naszych najbardziej chorych pacjentek. Ja nazywam się Emma Torn i jestem przełożoną tego oddziału. W czym mogę państwu pomóc?

Cher podała jej plakietki i znowu czekała na reakcje kobiety.

\- Tomlinson – szepnęła. – Nie wiem czy jest możliwość abyście spotkali się z panem Tomlisonem. Ostatnio wystąpiły komplikacje w leczeniu – westchnęła na wspomnienie nieprzytomnego chłopaka, którego wynosili zza czarnych drzwi. Jego serce ledwo biło, bo jak na pierwszy raz, dostał za dużą ilość wiązek. – Mogę wpuścić jedno z was, a drugie zaczeka za drzwiami.

Dziewczyna popchnęła Harry’ego do przodu, lekko się cofając. Hazza spojrzał na nią z bólem i przerażeniem wymalowanym na jego przystojnym obliczu.

\- Więc panie – zerknęła na przepustkę, należącą do chłopaka. – Panie Styles, proszę za mną. Tom – zwróciła się do mężczyzny z plikiem papierów w dłoni. – zabierz tamtą dziewczynę do naszego pokoju. Przyszła z tym chłopakiem, ale do Tomlinsona mogę wpuścić tylko jedną osobę. Zajmij się nią na ten czas. – facet przytaknął, a kobieta gestem ręki wskazała, aby szedł za nią. Przeszli parę korytarzy, kierując się w kierunku północnego skrzydła. Stanęli pod pokojem 684. – Masz dwadzieścia minut. Kiedy skończy ci się czas, ktoś z personelu tutaj przyjdzie po ciebie. – skierowała się ku wyjściu z korytarza, ale zanim zniknęła za zakrętem, zwróciła się do Hazzy. – Jakby dostał ataku, naciśnij czerwony przycisk przy wejściu. – po wypowiedzeniu tych słów na dobre zniknęła mu z pola widzenia. Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę i złapał za klamkę, lekko popychając drzwi. Gdy znalazł się w środku, uderzył go znajomy zapach szatyna, lekko zmieszany ze stęchlizną.

\- Louis – szepnął chłopak widząc ukochanego, który patrzył się na widok za oknem. Na dźwięk głosu, szatyn się gwałtownie odwrócił, analizując czy aby się nie przesłyszał.

\- Harry? – spytał, podchodząc do bruneta. Wyglądał tak niewinnie w białym fraku. Chłopak dotknął twarzy zapłakanego Hazzy. Sam poczuł jak po jego twarzy lecą słone łzy. Przybliżył się do niego bardziej, stykając swoje czoło o jego. – To naprawdę ty, Hazz?

Brunet skinął głową na znak, że to on. Że jest tutaj z nim.

\- Przyszedłem do ciebie, Louis – szepnął, patrząc w oczy tak niebywale przepełnione szczęściem. Widział te małe iskierki jakie zawsze towarzyszył temu radosnemu chłopakowi. Na jego przystojną twarz wszedł uśmiech, który Harry tak bardzo kochał i za którym tak niebywale tęsknił przez ten miesiąc. Hazza złapał szatyna za biodra powodując, że stykali się praktycznie całą powierzchnią ciał. – Tęskniłem za tobą, Loueh

\- Ja za tobą bardziej, Hazz. Bo ja…

\- .. wiem, że mnie kochasz Louis. – szepnął brunet w rozchylone wargi chłopaka i lekko dotknął jego warg swoimi suchymi ustami. Szatyn wplątał palce w loki ukochanego i tym samym przyciągnął go do siebie, pogłębiając zbliżenie. Harry całował go tak, jakby zaraz miałby się skończyć świat. Właśnie tutaj i teraz. Jeśli faktycznie miało się to tak skończyć, wolał, żeby się to stało w ramionach ukochanej osoby, która odwzajemnia twoje uczucie.

Splątani w uścisku miłości chłonęli swoją bliskość, chcąc więcej od drugiego. Louis lekko rozchylił swoje delikatne wargi, aby język Hazzy mógł zatańczyć w ognistym tańcu namiętności jaka się zrodziła pomiędzy tym dwojgiem ludzi. Od najmniejszej iskry mogliby wzniecić ogień, którego nawet by nie zauważyli.

Harry przez to, że szatyn miał na sobie tylko szpitalną piżamę, mógł dokładnie wyczuć, jak podniecenie rośnie w jego dolnych partiach ciała. Brunet zjechał jedną ręką z biodra chłopaka, która chwile później znalazła się na nabrzmiałym członku Lou. Tomlinson czując jak duża dłoń ukochanego na swoim przyrodzeniu, pogłębił zbliżenie o ile to było możliwe.

\- Nie –szepnął szatyn, gwałtownie się odsuwając od Hazzy. – To się nie dzieje naprawdę. Ty nie jesteś prawdziwy.

Harry zdezorientowany złapał chłopaka za ramiona, lekko nim potrząsając. Chciał mu pokazać, że jest tutaj, że to nie sen.

\- Jestem prawdziwy. Z krwi i kości, Louis. Loueh spójrz na mnie? – chłopak nie zareagował tylko zjechał po ścianie. Jego ciało drżało i zaczął się kiwać w przód i w tył. Majaczył coś pod nosem wyrywając sobie włosy z głowy.

\- Jesteś tylko chorym wytworem mojej wyobraźni, jesteś jakimś popierdolonym urojeniem, które pojawiło się w moim umyśle. Zaraz stąd znikniesz. Jesteś tylko urojeniem. Zaraz stąd nikniesz. Jesteś tylko urojeniem. – Louis powtarzał non stop te same dwa zdania. Harry był przerażony zaistniałą sytuacją.

\- Loueh, spójrz na mnie. – krzyknął na niego, a smutne oczy szatyna spotkały się z jego zielonymi tęczówkami. – Kocham cie, a ty mnie. Nie jestem żadnym urojeniem.

\- Nie – powiedział. – Zawsze tak mówisz w moich napadach. Nie wierze ci!

Do sali wpadli sanitariusze, odpychając Hazzę na bok. Podbiegli do Lou i wstrzyknęli mu coś.

\- Napad schizofreniczny, stopień trzeci. Zabierzcie go. – Harry został wyprowadzony z Sali i miał już nigdy nie ujrzeć swojej miłości.

~*~

Nie wszystek umiera, kto

Trwa w pamięci i sercach żyjących…

NON OMNIS MORIAR

Z głębokim żalem i smutkiem żegnamy

Ś. P.

Louisa Williama Tomlinsona

Zmarłego 27 lipca 2012 roku

Członka zespołu One Direction i oddanego przyjaciela oraz syna i brata.

O tragedii zawiadamiają pogrążeni w smutku:

Zespół, rodzina, przyjaciele

„Pamiętaj także o tym, że kochałem, i że to miłość skazała mnie na śmierć.”

 


End file.
